poptropica_deutschfandomcom-20200214-history
Geheimnis Zug Insel
Geheimnis Zug Insel ist die 21 insel Poptropica. Vollständige Walkthrough 'Erste Schritte auf dem Zug' Wenn Sie landen auf der Insel, finden Sie ein Plakat für eine Weltausstellung in Chicago, und ein Zug hielt dort an dieser Messe gehen. Gehen Sie nach links, bis Sie einen Mann kämpfen, um einige Taschen an der John Bull schieben zu finden, hielt der Zug dort. Der Mann, Thomas Edison, wird Ihnen sagen, dass, wenn Sie sein Gepäck im Zug schieben kann, wird er in Eurer Schuld. Nun sehen Sie fünf Koffern und ein Holzbrett. Nur organisieren die Koffer in Größenordnung (kleinste auf der linken Seite und höchste auf der rechten Seite), auf dem Holzbrett klicken, und Ihre Poptropican wird Edison das Gepäck in den Zug zu schieben. Edison gibt Ihnen dann ein Ticket für die John Bull, falls er Ihre Unterstützung braucht wieder sagt Ihr Poptropican ihn, wenn Sie in den Zug zu erfüllen, und geht. Dann gehen Sie ein bisschen nach rechts und Bord des Zuges. 'How I Met die Passagiere' Sobald Sie an Bord der die John Bull, werden Sie sehen, der Dirigent schreien "Volldampf voraus!" Dann gehen Sie nach links auf die Kohle Mann, ein Mann in Schwarz, der in der Kohle Flecken bedeckt ist. Sprechen Sie mit ihm, und er wird Sie an Bord begrüßen. Dann gehen Sie nach links. Weiter, bis Sie George Ferris, ein Mann mit einem Schnurrbart, trägt dunkelblau ist zu finden. Sprechen Sie mit ihm, und er wird sagen, dass seine Erfindung für die Weltausstellung in Chicago, ein gigantisches Rad funktioniert nicht. Er gebe Ihrem Poptropican ein Telegramm, warum erklärt. Lesen Sie es, und Sie werden feststellen, dass das Riesenrad Gerät benötigt, um ihm mehr Macht für sie zu arbeiten. Dann gehen Sie links, bis Sie Nikola Tesla, ein Mann stand vor einer Tür mit seinem Namen drauf geprägt finden. Sagen Sie ihm, dass die Messe unglaublich klingt, und er wird Ihnen sagen, dass "Nichts ist unglaublich, wenn Sie es sich vorstellen können. Das ist das Wesen der Wissenschaft." Dann den Kopf ein wenig nach links zu einer Tür mit der Aufschrift "für SBAnthony vorbehalten '(das ist Susan B. Anthony). Gehen Sie hinein und du wirst Susan B. Anthony finden. Sprich mit ihr, und sie wird Ihnen eine phamplet auf ihrem Exponat auf der Messe Damen Sufferage. Verlassen ihrer Kabine und Kopf von links nach Erik Weisz Kabine. Fragen Erik Weisz, der einzige Mann im Raum, wenn er denkt, die Messe wird groß sein, und er wird Ihnen sagen, es wird magisch sein. Jetzt Kopf nach rechts, bis Sie Gustave Eiffel, einem Schnurrbart und bärtiger Mann eine grünliche Farbe zu erkennen. Wenn Sie Sie erkennen, der er ist, und was er für die Pariser Weltausstellung hat vor ein paar Jahren (das ist der Eiffelturm), fragen Sie ihn, ob er Angst vor dem Rad upstaging seinem Turm ist. "Non, non", antwortet er: "Alle großen Schöpfungen sollten andere zu noch größeren Höhen zu begeistern!" Danach rutscht nach links zu einer Tür für Erik Weisz und Kopf in. Fragen Erik Weisz, der Poptropican im Zimmer, wenn er über die Messe begeistert vorbehalten. Weisz stimmt zu und sagt, dass es dann "magischen". Dann verlassen und auf der linken Rennen, bis Sie die New York Times Reporter, ein Mann mit einem Bleistift in sein Ohr und einem Notizblock in der Hand zu sehen. Sprechen Sie mit ihm, und du wirst erfahren, dass er unglücklich darüber, dass die Messe nicht in New York City stattfinden wird. Weiter oben auf der linken Seite ist Mark Twains Kabine, so reingehen. Auf der linken Seite des Raumes, saß an seinem Bett, Mark Twain, trägt einen weißen Smoking, mit weißem Haar und blasse weiße Haut. Sprechen Sie mit ihm, und du wirst auf seiner Haut zu kommentieren. "Ich würde viel lieber auf einem Dampfer zu sein", sagt er, "Bahnreisen macht mich krank. Es ist die Kohle Rauch ..." Dann macht er eine kränkliche urk Sound. Jetzt wäre ein guter Zeitpunkt, um zu verlassen. Wenn du gehst, gehen Sie nach links, um eine Kabine für eine Mlle vorbehalten. Moreau (Mademoiselle Mondeau), aber wie Sie, schnappen Sie sich einen Bleistift aus einer Tabelle. Wenn Sie es machen, können Sie probally sagen, wo dieser Reporter aus. gehen Sie nach rechts, und Sie werden die femine Reporter finden. Wie die New York Times Reporter, hat sie nicht glücklich über eine Weltausstellung in Paris nicht, aber im Gegensatz zu den NY Time Reporter, gab es bereits eine Weltausstellung in Paris, und sie gibt dir eine Zeitung über sie (es ist auf Französisch). Dann nach links ein weiteres Mal gehen intil Sie die Porter, ein awesome suchen Poptropican in marineblau (sie sind awesome suchen, weil sie die gleiche Hautfarbe, Haarfarbe, Mund und Geschlecht als Poptropican haben) zu sehen. Sprechen Sie mit System, dann rechts intil die Kabine von Thomas Edison. The Mystery Begins Wenn Sie in eingeben, wird Thomas Edison mit seinem Gerät durchgeführt werden. Sprechen Sie mit ihm, und er wird Ihnen sagen, dass er nun zu testen, die Motion-Capture-Gerät. Sie fahren an der Vorderseite des Geräts, und Edison Knopfdruck, summt die Maschine zum Leben. Edison ist begeistert, dass seine Maschine arbeitet und Rassen aus dem Zimmer, um die NY Times Reporter sagen, vergessen auszuschalten sein Gerät. Wenn er geht, geht die John Bull durch einen Tunnel, so dass alles Licht zu dimmen. Bald wird das Licht ergießt wieder ein und sehen Sie, dass die Motion Capture Device verschwunden ist. Dann Edison und die Reporter zurück, und Edison, in Schock seiner Erfindung dissapearance, Ecken unten die Verdächtigen zu Ihnen. Aber Sie Plee, dass es nicht du, und zum Glück, glaubt Edison Sie und ein Bildschirm erscheint, sagen Ihnen, wie Sie untersuchen. Wenn Sie auf Schließen, um es zu löschen, verdienen Sie Ihr erstes Fotoalbum Bild. Auch auf der unteren rechten Ecke ein blauer Kreis mit einer Lupe auf sie schauen. Das ist die Untersuchung Button. Wenn Sie auf Schließen, um es zu löschen, auf der unteren rechten Ecke einen blauen Kreis mit einer Lupe auf sie schauen. Das ist die Untersuchung Button. Es speichert alle Ihre Hinweise, und wenn Sie jemals zu verwirrt, klicken Sie auf Ihre Hinweise auf sich selbst zu überprüfen. 'A Geheimn'is Fach Hinweis Nun, da Sie über die Untersuchung Knopf wissen, ist es Zeit zu beginnen Detektivarbeit! Klicken Sie auf die NY Times Reporter, sondern mit ihm zu reden, finden Sie sich auf der Suche an der NY Times Reporter againist eine Tabelle, aber diese Tabelle hat einen kleinen Platz mit dem Motion Capture Device in ihm. Dies ist das die Interrogation Table, wo Sie versuchen, um Hinweise aus anderen Poptropicans bekommen können, und der Platz ist der Schlüssel des Motion Capture Device Stolen. Klicken Sie auf Ihr einziger Anhaltspunkt, und die New York Times Reporter wird Ihnen sagen, dass er denkt, dass Mark Twain kann versteckt das Gerät in einem Geheimfach in seiner Kabine, wodurch Sie einen neuen Hinweis: Mark Twain Secret Compartment. Schließen Sie die Abfrage Tabelle und verlassen die Kabine. Nun zu Twain Kabine Kopf und finden Twain, suchen seltener krank, neben einem Tisch mit Bücher über sie gestapelt. Bringt ihn zum Verhör Tabelle und klicken Sie auf Secret Compartment der Ahnung Mark Twains. Jetzt ist Ihre Poptropican Sie gefragt Twain zu seinem Abteil und Sputter-out eine Antwort wie er Angst hat. Mit denen gesputterten Worten lässt er Sie für eine geheime Kammer zu überprüfen. Sie verlassen nun die Interrogation Tabelle, wo Sie vorher waren. Klicken Sie auf die zweite nach oben rigth vierseitig und du wirst ein THUMP und ein Geheimfach öffnet hören, reveiling einen aufgerollten Stapel Papier. "Es ist wahr, du hast mein Manuskript gefunden." seufzt Twain. Es stellte sich heraus, er verbarg ein Manuskript für sein neues Buch, "Die Abenteuer des Huckleberry Finn" und nicht, dass jemand es noch nicht gelesen. So Mark Twain Secret Compartment wird von Ihrem Hinweisen gelöscht. 'Die außerplanmäßigen Stopp' Plötzlich kreischt die John Bull zu einem Halt. Sie entscheiden, nach draußen zu gehen und zu untersuchen. Dort finden Sie George Ferris, der Dirigent, und die New York Times Reporter. Sprechen Sie Ferris erste. "Eine außerplanmäßige Halt? Vielleicht die frische Luft wird klar, meinen Verstand." Dann der Dirigent sprechen, glaubt, dass der Anschlag die ganze Kohle Man schuld war. Dann zum N.Y. Times Reporter zu sprechen. Er hat gerade daran erinnert, dass er Schritte in Richtung Edison Kabine gehört, und vielleicht haben sie links einen Hinweis hinterlassen. Dann wird der Dirigent schreit "Alle Mann an Bord!" und Sie erscheinen neben ihm auf der John Bull, als er ruft: "Volldampf voraus!" 'Katastrophe Beschneiden' Folgen Sie der NY Times Reporter Ahnung und Rennen über neben Edison Kabine, wo Sie verschütteten Saft von einer Art finden. Bewegen Sie die Maus über sie, und es wird in eine Lupe drehen, was bedeutet, dass du einen Hinweis gefunden. Klicken Sie auf, und du wirst den Saft als Pflaumensaft zu identifizieren, und die Ahnung Verschüttete Prune Juice wird auf Ihre Hinweise hinzugefügt werden. Jetzt fahren links in die Dining Car, wo Sie die Porter finden. Bringt sie zum Verhör Tabelle, und sie bitten, über das Verschüttete Prune Juice. "Ich kann nicht sagen, was unsere Passagiere bestellt! Das ist condifential Informationen!" rufen sie. Die beiden verlassen Sie die Abfrage der Tabelle und die Porter reißt der Reihenfolge von ihren Notizblock und wirft ihn aus dem John Bull, setzt sich ihre Notizblock und Blätter. Nimm den Notizblock, dann verwenden Sie den Stift, um zu versuchen, um einen Abdruck auf der das Porter-Notepad zu finden. Wenn Sie dies tun, könnten Sie feststellen, dass Twain hatte ein Natron und dieser Weisz wollte Wasser bat. Aber die meisten am wichtigsten ist, werden Sie feststellen, dass Nikola Tesla Pflaumensaft bestellt, und aus diesem Grund, Verschüttete der Schlüssel Prune Juice wird verschwinden und Sie werden die Ahnung Nikola Tesla Bestellte Prune Juice verdienen. 'Die Kohle Schwer Sachverhalt' Aber dann erinnern Sie sich, dass Tesla hat sich in seiner Kabine gesperrt, so dass Sie entscheiden, um sein Gepäck zu überprüfen. Leiter Recht, dorthin zu gelangen. Wenn Sie ankommen, bemerken Sie, dass der Koffer mit Tesla nametagged Kohle Flecken hat alle über sie. Benutzen Sie die Lupe, um die Ahnung Coal Smudges sammeln, aber wie Sie, wirft ein Offscreen Poptropican eine Schere auf Sie. Sie greifen die Schere, und Sie entscheiden, dass Sie vielleicht sollte es später zu untersuchen. Führen Recht auf die einzige Person, die Sie wissen, hat Kohle auf ihm: Der Coal Man. Bringt ihn zum Verhör Tisch und fragen Sie ihn nach der Kohle Flecken. "Okay, okay, ich habe zu verlassen, um einen Snack zu bekommen, und das ist, wenn der Zug hielt, aber ich habe nicht in der Nähe des Gepäcks gehen, können Sie fragen Porter!" , gesteht er. Und er ist, erscheint Coal Smudges verschwindet und eine neue Ahnung, Kohle Mann für einen Snack Links. Da die Kohle Man sagte Ihnen, die Porter fragen, gehen Sie vor und tun. Zwar ist die Porter nun auf der linken Seite VIP Car 2. Wenn Sie sie zu erreichen, bringen sie an den Interrogation Tabelle und sie bitten, die Kohle Mann für einen Snack Links. Die Porter weist darauf hin, dass er immer einen Snack, und da er war, konnte er nicht die John Bull aufgehört haben, und somit Kohle Mann für eine Snack verschwindet links. 'Poptropican in Porter Damenmode' Jetzt auf der rechten Seite in den Gepäckwagen, wo Sie Moreau hanging around werde laufen. Sprich mit ihr, und sie wird vorschlagen, dass Sie da wie der Porter suchen, könnten Sie verkleiden sich wie ihm / ihr in Tesla Kabine zu bekommen. Aber wo bekommt man einen Porter Outfit (Sie können nicht mit ihm / ihr costumize). Auf der rechten Seite der Gepäckwagen ist die Porter Closet, der Porter nächste Sache, ein Zuhause. Inside, auf der linken Seite ist ein hängte Porter Outfit. Pick it up, und dann legte sie auf. Nachdem Sie fertig sind Putting On The Porter Outfit, den Kopf aus und Recht auf Teslas Kabine, klopft an, und Tesla werden Sie hereinzulassen Wenn Sie in sind, nehmen Sie den Krug Pflaumensaft auf dem Tisch auf der linken Seite der Tür . Dann gehen Sie auf und klicken Sie auf Tesla. Er wird Sie bitten, drei Mal, um seine Tasse zu füllen, dann wird er brauchen, um auf die Toilette zu gehen. Während er weg ist, prüfen, ob alles mindestens einmal, und du wirst das Gepäck Key zu finden. Dann Tesla wird wiederkommen, und er wird Ihnen sagen, zu verlassen. Fall Geschlossen? ' Leiter der Gepäckwagen, und verwenden Sie das Gepäck Key, um den Koffer mit Tesla nametagged öffnen und Innenseite können Sie die Motion-Capture Device zu finden! Klicken Sie darauf, und Ihr Poptropican kommt heraus, wenn der Fall und ausrufen: "Das Gerät ist in Teslas Kofferraum! Er ist der Dieb!" Moreau, die noch hängende herum, Rennen aus, um einen Wachmann zu informieren, ein Pinkerton Security Guard. Bald ein Pinkerton Garde scheint zwingen up Nikola Tesla, wer sagt, dass er unschuldig ist, in die "Brig" versucht gebunden. Nach ihnen kommt die Porter, der Ihnen sagt, um die wiederhergestellte Gerät Thomas Edison zu bringen. In seiner Kabine, weigert Edison zu glauben, dass Tesla der Dieb ist, und erinnert sich, dass er die Motion Capture Device links auf. Zusammen Ihnen und Edison Uhr Filmmaterial auf dem Gerät, bis Sie Tesla auf der anderen Seite des John Bull, ohne dass das Gerät! Die Geheimn'is Weiter Wenn Sie die Aufnahmen beenden werden Sie verdienen eine zweite Photo Album Bild, ein Bild von Tesla auf der anderen Seite des Zuges, und die Ahnung, körniges Bild. Dann sind Sie und Edison erkennen, dass der wahre Dieb ist noch auf freiem Fuß, und Edison schlägt versuchen, auf Tesla zu sprechen, weil er etwas hilfreich sein kann wissen. Wie ich schon sagte, ist Tesla jetzt in der Coal Car. Gehe ganz nach rechts, neben dem enterance der Coal Car, und du wirst feststellen, dass ein Pinkerton Gaurd versperrt den Weg in. Sprechen Sie mit ihm, und du wirst erklären, dass Sie Beweis, dass Tesla unschuldig ist, aber die Garde doesn 't hört. Das scheint verdächtig, so dass Sie gewinnen die Ahnung Pinketon den Weg versperren. So in den Gepäckwagen zu gehen und du wirst sehen, dass eine Tür an der Spitze des Wagens geöffnet ist. Jump up durch, und du wirst auf dem Zug sein. Nun müssen Sie zu einer Öffnung an der rechten Seite, der Coal Car führt zu bekommen. Um dies zu tun, müssen Sie von Auto zu Auto zu springen, ducken unter Tunnel und springen über Lichter (Sie wissen, sie kommen, weil es rot blinkt auf der rechten Seite sein wird). Wenn Sie es ohne zu fallen machen können, finden Sie in der Coal Car landen. 'Talk to Me' Dort sehen Sie angekettet-up Tesla. Bitten Sie ihn, wenn Sie ihm helfen kann, und er wird für etwas zum Schreiben zu bitten. So geben Sie ihm den Bleistift, und er wird Ihnen eine Skizze seiner Kabine, die Sie auffordert, zu überprüfen und sehen, ob etwas ist anders. So beenden Sie das Coal Car und überprüfen Teslas Kabine, und wenn Sie den Unterschied gefunden haben, klicken untersuchen auf der Kabine Skizze, klicken Sie dann auf Anwendung. Verwenden Sie den Stift, um den Unterschied kreisen: Tesla Aktentasche geöffnet ist. Dann nutzen Sie die offene Tür an der Spitze des Zuges, um Tesla zurück und sagen Sie ihm, dass seine breifcase geöffnet ist. Er scheint Angst auf die Nachricht, und Sie fragen ihn, warum. "Das Aktentasche enthalten meine wichtigste Erfindung! Die Messe kann es nicht weitergehen, ohne dass es!" Dann fragen Sie ihn, wie jemand im Fall bekam, und er wird Ihnen sagen, dass er keine Ahnung hat, weil der Schlüssel um den Hals! Dann werden Sie entsperren den Schlüssel öffnen Aktenkoffer. 'Die Wahrheit über Weisz' Lassen Sie die Kohle Auto und besuchen Sie die Kabine Erik Weisz. Am Interrogation Table, fragen Sie ihn nach dem Open Aktenkoffer. "Das Schloss sieht aus wie es von einem Sachverständigen aufgenommen wurde." Weisz, blickt stolz, aber er wird schnell sich entschuldigen und sagen: "Nein, ich kenne niemanden so. Entschuldigen Sie mich." Das gibt Ihnen die Ahnung Erik Weisz merkwürdiges Verhalten. Jetzt verlassen und Kopf für die NY Times Reporter verlassen. Bringt ihn zum Verhör Tisch und fragen Sie ihn nach Odd Behavior Erik Weisz. Er wird sich einig, dass etwas wurde stört ihn über Weisz, und gibt Ihnen einen NY Times Artikel. Lesen Sie es, und Sie werden herausfinden, wer Weisz wirklich ist, und Sie werden die Ahnung Erik Weisz 's True Identidy bekommen. Gehen Sie zurück zu Weisz Kabine, aber er ist nicht da, aber Sie werden eine Lock Pick Bag finden. Pick it up, und Weisz wird zu Fuß in. "Ich weiß, wer du wirklich bist, Mr. Houdini," Ihr Poptropican sagt: "Und ich fand diese Tasche der Dietriche in Ihrer Kabine!" 'Saving Houdini' "Du hast meine wahre identidy gefunden", spottet Weisz, "Aber kannst du mich erwischen?" Dann springt er auf eine Decke Tür wie der im Gepäckwagen. Gehe dort auch, und konfrontieren ihn, aber er wird überfahren die Autodächer, bis er in die Güterwagen fällt. Folgen Sie ihm, und wenn Ihr Poptropican landet, werden Sie ein Objekt mit einem großen Tuch darüber mit einem Seil binden das Tuch drapiert zu sehen, aber das Element spricht plötzlich, "Blub, blub." Verwenden Sie Ihre Schere, um das Seil zu kappen und legen Sie das Tuch, und Sie werden feststellen Weisz in seinem berühmten Wassertank gefangen, aber er kann nicht entkommen! Klicken Sie verwenden auf Ihrem Lock Pick Bag und dann wirst du vier Schleusen, die alle Schloss in Weisz, auch auf der linken Seite eine Bar mit Weisz in Wasser auffallen, aber das Wasser sinkt bemerken. Das zeigt, hat viel Zeit Sie haben, bis Weisz läuft aus der Luft. Wählen Sie, was Sperre Sie wollen, sind sie alle fast das gleiche. Nur passen die Formen der Sperre Zahnräder mit der Form auf dem Pick, und verwenden Sie es auf den Boden des Platzes auf der Oberseite des Schlosses Gang auf die rote Linie zu schieben. Sobald alle Schloss Gänge vorhanden sind, wird dieser entriegelt. Wenn Sie fertig sind Entriegelung alle Schlösser (in der Zeit) sparen Sie Weisz und nach verdienen ein Drittel Photo Album Bild, Sie werden ihn als den Dieb zu konfrontieren. Aber Weisz wird beweisen, dass er unschuldig und Ihnen sagen, dass Tesla ist etwas versteckt, und wenn Sie herausfinden, was es ist zu finden, werden Sie in der Nähe der Aufdeckung der wahren Dieb sein, dann Weisz verschwindet in einer Rauchwolke, und Sie erhalten den Schlüssel Nikola Tesla ist etwas versteckt. 'Transformer Prime' Es ist kein Geheimnis, was als nächstes zu tun. Gehen Sie einfach in den Gepäckwagen, auf dem Dach, Rennen quer durch die Autos, Grundstücke in der Coal Car zu bekommen, und konfrontieren Tesla zu etwas versteckt. Er wird sich einig, dass, wenn befreien ihn von seinen Fesseln, wird er reden. Also nutzen Sie Ihre Lock Pick Bag auf freie Tesla, wie Sie mit Erik Weisz Weisz hat, aber es ist keine Zeit. Wenn Sie fertig sind, wird Tesla Sie über seine Erfindung, die Trasformer, seine Erfindung, die in seine Aktentasche, ein Gerät, können Energie Riesenrad war zu erzählen. Frag ihn, warum jemand möchte, es zu stehlen, und Tesla weist darauf hin, "egoistischen Narren - Niemand will durch den Rad upstaged werden" Dann schaltest du den Schlüssel Transformer und eine Skizze von Tesla Schöpfung. Jetzt Kopf Twain Kabine, bringen ihn zum Verhör Tabelle, und fragen Sie ihn nach dem Transformer. Twain wird Ihnen dann mitteilen, dass vielleicht eine geheimnisvolle Poptropican im letzten Wagen, der von Pinkerton Guards bewacht wird, kann in der Lage sein, Ihnen zu helfen. Und dann bekommst du den Schlüssel Mysterious Fellow in Last Car. 'Solving the Crime' Kopf nach links, um ein Auto in der Karte als Pinkerton Sicherheit benannt. Normalerweise gibt es eine Pinketon Garde bewachen den Ort, aber jetzt ist er eingeschlafen. Aber er hat eine Kettenreaktion aus, um ihn aufzuwecken, wenn jemand löst er gesetzt, aber es ist ein Weg durch. Erster Sprung auf der Oberseite der Boxen zum Top-Box, dann auf der obersten Etage des contraption springen. Springt über die erste Möglichkeit nach unten, aber mit gesenktem Kopf die zweite in die zweite Etage des contraption. Dann einfach den Kopf nach links, unten eine weitere Etage und vorbei am dösen guard & seine eingesperrte Tier Coco. Kopf nach links, in die Presidental Suite, bis Sie Präsident Grover Cleveland, einen Schnurrbart Poptropican tragen marineblaue, die von einem calkboard stehen wird sehen. Bitten Sie ihn, "Sie haben versucht, dieses Geheimnis zu lösen?" und er wird sagen, dass er fast alle Stücke, um das Geheimnis zu beenden ist, aber Sie sollten die restlichen Stücke haben. Dann bringt er Sie zum Verhör Tabelle, die alle Hinweise, die Sie verdient haben muss, dann beginnt er die Geschichte: "Als die Lichter ausgingen, Nikola Tesla wurde durch Edison Tür lugt, während ..." Dies ist ein Teil, dass Pres. Cleveland braucht Hilfe mit. Klicken Sie auf den Schlüssel Ein Glas Prune Juice und Pres. Cleveland wird sich fortsetzen. "A Glass of Prune Juice. Als er Edison immer wieder hörte, lief er, schwappte den Saft über die Seiten seines Glases." Dann fügen Sie einen Kommentar: "So hat er nicht stehlen das Gerät. Er war nur neugierig." Dann Pres. Cleveland weiter auf, "Der Dieb dann schlich in die Kohle Auto und trat auf die Bremse, wodurch eine Ablenkung Der Dieb nahm dann das Gerät mit dem Gepäckwagen -. Daher ist die ..." Wählen Sie nun die Ahnung Coal verschmierte und der Präsident wird weitergehen ", Coal Flecken auf dem Stamm." Auch Ihre Poptropican Schnitte in "Warte. Wie hat der Dieb in Teslas Kofferraum zu bekommen? Der Schlüssel war noch in seiner Kabine!" Cleveland beginnt wieder: "Oder war es? Vielleicht der Dieb eingeschaltet Namensschilder zwischen seinem eigenen Stamm und Tesla. Als der Zug hielt, der Dieb konnte außerhalb haben schlich geworfen und die ..." Klicken Sie auf den Schlüssel Key so der Präsident weiter. "Key in Teslas Kabine. Der Stamm Sie dachten, war Tesla war der Dieb ist alles zusammen!" Sie können nicht helfen, aber diese Frage stellen: "Warum all diese Schwierigkeiten für etwas gehen der Dieb gar nicht wollen?" Cleveland Antworten wie dies mit den Worten: "Das ist es ja gerade Es war leicht genug für den Dieb zu Teslas Zugang zur Kabine Viel schwieriger an der Sache zu bekommen Tesla lässt nie aus den Augen, nicht immer, wenn er auf die Toilette ging:. Seine. .. " Wählen Sie nun den Schlüssel Aktentasche, dann Pres. Cleveland wird weitergehen ", Aktenkoffer." Sie schneiden in einer anderen Zeit zu sagen: "So der Dieb nahm Edisons Motion Capture Device als Ablenkung." Weiter geht Pres. Cleveland "Genau. Des Diebes eigentliche Ziel, die ganze Zeit, war ..." Für Ihren letzten Hinweis geklickt haben, klicken Sie auf den Schlüssel Teslas Transformer, dann der Präsident fort, "Teslas Transformer." Nun, bis zum Ende Ihrer Rede, du und Cleveland wird erkennen, dass, wenn der Dieb eingeschaltet Namensschilder im Gepäckwagen, können Sie in 'Tesla' trunk suchen, können Sie etwas finden, das verengen können die Verdächtigen ein: Der wahre Dieb. 'The Last Twist der Tracks' Jetzt Wettlauf um die Gepäckwagen und verwenden Sie das Gepäck Key zu "Nikola Tesla" Kofferraum zu öffnen und ziehen weg ein Blatt in den Kofferraum, um eine Reihe von Französisch Zeug zu offenbaren. "So der Dieb muss aus Frankreich!" Sie erkennen, und Sie holen die letzten Hinweis auf der Insel, Französisch Artikel im Trunk. Gehe ein bisschen rechts, und du wirst George Ferris wieder zu finden. Bei der Vernehmung Tabelle, fragen Sie ihn der Französisch Artikel im Trunk, und er wird nach Luft schnappen, dass Eiffel versucht zu sabotieren ihn. Lassen Sie die Tabelle und auf der rechten Seite, konfrontieren Eiffel bei der Vernehmung Tabelle, dass die Französisch Artikel im Trunk seine sind. "Es ist wahr: Ich bin Französisch." stimmt Eiffel, "Aber du wirst ein sehr wichtiges Detail übersehen. Dies ist eine Dame hankerchief." Sie dann noch einmal für alle, wer der Dieb zu realisieren. . . Mademoiselle Moreau! Sie verlassen die Interrogation Tabelle gerade rechtzeitig, um den Zug Kreischen einer hault sehen. "Der Zug ist beendet. Wir haben auf der Messe angekommen." Eiffel sagt Ihnen: "Sie können versuchen, die Transformer zerstören! Sie müssen sie stoppen!" 'All die Messe, die Messe Ends' Plötzlich tauchen Sie aus dem John Bull auf der Messe. Gehen Sie nach links, bis Sie Moreau zu sehen. Es verrät sie Ihnen ihren Plan. Um Paris und seine Weltausstellung am oben zu halten, nahm Moreau Der Trafo, gibt es für das Riesenrad kann nicht funktionieren, und Paris und seine Weltausstellung wird an der Spitze bleiben. Dann wird der France-Loving Reporter wird auf der linken Seite fahren. Folgen Sie ihr, und du wirst sehen Moreau manuplating die Chicago Police zu denken, dass du ein schlechter Kerl bist. Um der Polizei zu entkommen, springen auf eine Leiter, und wenn sie gefüttert sind, auf drei Löwen Köpfe Sprung zu einer Plattform. Weiter machen Sie Ihre Poptropican Bounce auf fünf Vordächer über jongliert obsticles, bis Sie landen auf einer anderen Plattform. Warten Sie einen Charmed Cobra zu dösen unten, springen auf den Warenkorb Deckel auf den Kopf, dann springen bis zu einem schmalen Weg und gehen Sie nach links. Drop down und du wirst ein wenig von der Persian Palace Bellydancers sehen, dann entschuldigen Sie sich. Gehen Sie nach links bis an den Rand, und Sie werden feststellen Moreau manuplating mehr Polizei, dann läuft sie nach links wieder. Jetzt ab dem Vordach springen zum nächsten Totempfahl, und springen von Totem Totem, bis Sie das letzte zu erreichen. Wenn nicht, versuchen Sie können das Springen auf den Straßenlaternen auch! Wenn Sie es bis zur letzten totem, wirst du nach oben springen, aber die Polizei wird über die totem schieben, und wie Dominosteine fallen all die anderen Totems zu. Jetzt schnell gehen links, und du wirst sehen Moreau erklimmen das Rad, um zu entkommen. Dann fängt es an zu regen und Blitz stürzt gießen, aber nicht schlimm. Nun können stringed lights and Wheel Autos zu erklimmen die Ferris Wheel, bis Moreau schiebt einen großen Kasten auf Ihrem Auto, drücken Sie unten. Aber am Anfang des nächsten Auto ist ein hung-up Seil. Verwenden Sie es auf die andere Seite des Rades zu schwingen, und weiter hinauf, bis Moreau ruft: "Say Goodbye To Tesla Transformator!" Und wirft die Erfindung aus dem Wheel. Jetzt, schnell zu springen bis zu einem anderen hung-up Seil und es verwenden, um auf der anderen Seite der Ferris Wheel schwingen, und auf dem Weg, du wirst das Transformer greifen. Wenn Sie es machen, um der anderen Seite springen und hochklettern mehr Autos bis Moreau konfrontieren. Sie wird Ihnen sagen, nicht einen Schritt nach vorne machen, aber dann eine erschreckend enge Blitzschlag wird der Dieb von den Füßen zu klopfen und sie wird fallen aus dem Riesenrad, der Landung in Weisz Wassertank. Gehe auf den Boden und du wirst feststellen, dass Weisz, um Ihnen ausklingen Moreau angekommen. Neben ihm ist George Ferris. Gib ihm das Transformer, dann sprechen Sie mit Pres. Cleveland, und er wird Ihnen die Medaille für Geheimnis Zug Insel zusammen mit 50 Poptropica Credits und Ihre vierte und letzte Fotoalbum gesammelt werden. Wenn Sie, dass beenden, werden Sie sehen, dass der Weltausstellung in Chicago stellte sich heraus großartig. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Sie haben Geheimnis Zug Insel abgeschlossen! Um die Welt *Mystery Train Island (Englisch) Category:Inseln